A Wonderful World
by Emberseve
Summary: Instead of staying at the apartment Jess accompanies Sam and Dean on their little trip to find their father. Eventually Jess finds out “more” about Sam than she anticipated and gets a kick out of it.
1. Difficulties

**A Wonderful World**

**Summary: **Instead of Staying at the apartment Jess accompanies Sam and Dean on their little trip to find their father. Eventually Jess finds out "more" about Sam than she anticipated and gets a kick out of it.

**Chapter 1: Difficulties**

Sam was half a second to closing the front door of the apartment when Jess spoke, "Sam…are you sure you'll be OK?" asked Jessica, very worried and tugging at her arm.

"I'll be fine. It's just my Dad…he always gets lost…" replied Sam.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive." Sam said. His only reply from Jess being just a funny looking face stating _I want you to stay here…now_.

"Hey…since when do you worry this much?" Sam asked, approaching her.

"Since I found out my boyfriend's Dad was missing, and he was going to find him." Said Jessica.

"Jess…I'll be fine, I promise." Sam said, giving her yet another kiss goodbye.

Once they were apart, Sam started for the door. Meanwhile behind him Jess stood thinking that this wasn't such a good idea.

"Wait!" Jessica shouted, her worrying getting the best of her. "Uh…um… T-There isn't some other way is there…you know…for someone else to go instead of you." Jessica said, grabbing Sam's forearm.

"No…I afraid there isn't…" Sam said, giving her a face full of guilt, and concern.

"T-Then…t-then I'll…"

"Uh, Jess? You sure your all right?" asked Sam.

"Um…Yeah…I'm fine…I think." "Hey…uh Sam?" Asked Jessica, nervously.

"Yeah Jess?" Sam asked, getting a little more worried than usual.

"Does your brother allow guest in his car?" asked Jess.

"Of course he does. But why-" "…Oh…" "Hey, uh Jess. That's not such a good idea." Sam said, a little afraid of her response.

"Sam. I don't like this. I'm coming with you. Simple as that." Replied Jessica.

"Uh, there's something you should know…these…hunt's they're not exactly-"

"Sam, I'm coming with you. I don't like this at all…and for some reason…I think your brother's the dishonest type. No offense. I'm going to pack." Interrupted Jessica, heading for the bedroom.

"…Oh boy…" Sam said putting his bag down, and rubbing a hand through his hair.

…_15 minutes later…_

"Hey! Sam what's taking you so long! I'm running out of gas and patience!" Dean said, thrusting the front door open.

"Uh-"

"All right Sam, let's go!" Jessica said, entering the room and Making her way out the front door.

"…Oh no…" Dean said looking strait at Sam, accusingly.

Sam shrugged and said, "She was worried?"

"AW MAN!!! SAM!!!" Yelled Dean, looking out the door, before slamming it shut.

"You know we can't take her! Are you crazy!" shouted Dean, advancing towards Sam.

"Dean! What do you want me to do about it? Tell her to stay here, meanwhile she's so worried she'd probably get herself sick!" shouted Sam.

"Actually Sam. That's exactly what I want you to do!" yelled Dean.

"Dean. I'm _not_ leaving her like that. Here. Alone." Said Sam, calming down.

"All right, fine. I'm not in the mood right now to argue. All I want to do is go! So come get in the car." Dean said, while heading out the door.

As Sam was shutting and locking the door, he heard Dean muttering something.

"Is there a problem?" asked an annoyed Sam.

"Oh, no. Absolutely not." Dean said sarcastically, heading towards the Impala.


	2. Awful Memories

**A Wonderful World**

**Sorry if this chapter is a little confusing. Anyways, just to let u know the songs in this chapter are: **_**Almost**_** by Bowling For Soup, and **_**Rock And Roll, Hoochie Koo**_** by Rick Derringer. Also If I chose the wrong kind of music for Dean…sorry…I just picked something that I could picture him listening to.**

**- Emberseve**

**Chapter 2: Awful Memories**

It's 5:27am. Dean, and Sam, remain in the Impala with Jess in the backseat as they pass by some houses with the music on high…and with Dean singing along…

-----The Music-----

_Couldn't stop moving when it first took hold.  
It was a warm spring night at the old town hall.  
There was a group called 'The Jokers' they were layin' it down.  
Don't ya know I'm never gonna lose that funky sound._

Rock and Roll Hoochie Koo (Rock and Roll Hoochie Koo)  
Lordy mama, light my fuse (Light my fuse)  
Rock and Roll Hoochie Koo (Rock and Roll Hoochie Koo)  
Drop on out and spread the news.

----------------------

"Dean, could you lower that?" asked Sam.

"Sorry Sam? What was that? Couldn't hear ya, the music's too loud." Replied Dean.

"The Music's too loud!" shouted Sam.

"WHAT!?!?!" Dean asked, as Sam reached over and turned the volume down.

"HEY!!! What did you do that for!?!?!" Dean shouted at Sam, once Sam sat back in his chair again.

"Gee Dean…Maybe it's because I'd like to preserve my hearing!" said Sam.

"Ya…So?"

"Whatever." Sam said, Bluntly.

Dean just shrugged his shoulders and turned the music back on.

"DEAN!" Sam and Jessica shouted together.

"OK! FINE! I'll put something else on- and OK I'll lower the volume too." Said Dean as he turned on another radio station.

_I almost got drunk at school at 14  
Where I almost made out with the homecoming queen  
Who almost went on to be miss Texas  
But lost to a slut with much bigger breastes  
I almost dropped out to move to LA  
Where I was almost famous for almost a day_

And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
Almost loved you  
I almost wished u would've loved me too  


"Are my two most dearest passengers happy now!?!" asked Dean.

"I guess I'm fine…" Jessica said, giving Sam a crooked smile, while he just randomly started laughing. "…But you know Dean this song sounds a lot like you…tell me did you ever drop out of school?" Jessica asked, looking at Dean with one eyebrow raised.

"WHAT!?!?!" "Aww crap…what did you tell her Sam!?!"

"Nothing!" shouted Sam, laughing hysterically.

"Uh huh." Dean said, stopping for a red light.

"He did nothing Dean…only me and my imagination did." Jessica said still smiling.

"You know what sweetie? I just heard that there was this bridge near here. Oh, and that it's haunted by some ghost that jumped off of it. Why don't you go join her?" said Dean.

"HEY!" Shouted Sam.

"What? Oh, ya I also heard that she's a hot chick…you two would be perfect for each other." Dean said nodding, and smiling quite mischievously.

"DEAN! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"What's the mater Sam? Does Jessie here not believe in ghosts? Cause, you know-"

"OK DEAN!" "I think you've proven _your point_…now maybe we could take a break from driving, and I could talk to you up here." Sam said pointing to the parking lot nearby.

"Whatever you say Sammy…" replied Dean.

Jessica raised her eyebrows, "Sammy? He calls you Sammy?"

Sam bit his lip, while his face turned tomato red. Sitting next to him was a hysterical Dean deciding weather he was gonna have stomach pains from laughing too hard or if he'd actually managed to humiliate his little brother by calling him something as simple as Sammy.

"Oh no! Sam! I didn't mean it like that! Actually I think it's pretty cute…" said Jessica, smiling.

"Oh ya…me too" Dean said sarcastically.

Once the car was parked in the deserted parking lot Sam dragged Dean towards the tree that was off to the side of the car.

"Dean! What were you thinking?" asked Sam, explosively.

"You know, from what I recall, I asked you the exact same thing when you took her with us." Replied Dean.

"That's a different matter!" said Sam.

"Really Sam? Cause you know, she'll have to find out sooner or later." Dean said, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh! Well Dean? Have you ever told a girlfriend what you do for a living…and what we've done for just about our whole lives!?!" asked Sam.

"….huh…."

_flashback_

"_YOUR WHAT!!!!!"_

"_Ok…Cassie it's not as bad as it sounds…j-just calm down…"_

"_WHY. SHOULD. I." "I'VE GOT A COMPLETE PHSYCO IN MY HOUSE!!!!!" "And to think…" "I ACTUALLY LIKED YOU!!!" shouted Cassie, as she threw a pillow at Dean's head._

"_You know what? How about we talk about this, calmly and rationally…All right?" asked Dean._

"…_You know…your right, we should…." Replied Cassie._

"_Really?" said Dean a little surprised._

"_Yeah…I'll…I'll just be right back…" Cassie said, pointing towards the kitchen. _

"_Huh…Ok." Said Dean, watching her enter the kitchen._

_A couple minutes later after hearing a lot of __**bangs**__ in the kitchen Cassie re-entered._

"_YOU SICK-O! GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Cassie yelled at the top of her lungs._

"_Wha- AH!" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" shouted Dean, eyeing the sharp knife that she held in her hand._

"_YOU HEARD ME!!! NOW GET OUT! OUT NOW!!!" shouted Cassie._

"_OK! OK! I'm getting out!"_

_End of flashback_

"…..Uh…that's not important right now….." said Dean, looking kind of funny and wincing at the same time.

"What?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Uh…nothing…Let's just go find somewhere to stay for now…" said Dean.

"…fine." Sam said, starting for the car.


	3. Troubles

**A Wonderful World**

**Thanks for all the Reviews! I'm sooo sorry for the wait for this chapter! Hopefully you will all like it!**

**- Emberseve**

**Chapter 3: Troubles**

An hour later Dean pulled into a decent looking Motel's parking lot.

"Uh… How far away do you exactly live…Dean?" asked Jessica.

"Wha-"

"OH! He doesn't live around here…A-At least I don't think so…right Dean?" interrupted Sam.

"Wha? Oh! Uh- ya sure…Um actually after Sam ruthlessly left for collage…I…Uh…well became a bit more of the traveler type..." said Dean.

"Traveler type? Oh ya- HEY, wait a minute!!! What do you mean ruthlessly?!?!" shouted Sam.

"…We'll talk about this later Sam…right now let's get a room." Suggested Dean hoping out of the car.

"HEY! NO! I want to know what you meant by ruthlessly!!! DEAN WAIT!!!" shouted Sam, getting out of the car not having a single care in the world that it was 6:30 am in the morning.

"G-r-e-a-t…now I have to bunk with two fighting brothers…one of them being my boyfriend…real fun." Jess said to herself following Sam and Dean.

Once Sam and Jessica got inside Sam saw Dean take three keys and stick them inside his pocket.

"Hey! Uh Dean…we won't be needing those extra two keys." Said Sam.

"Why?" asked Dean.

"Because Jess and I will be getting our own room." Sam said, giving the man at the counter his credit card asking for a one room with a queen sized bed.

"Fine…here." Dean said giving back the two other keys and getting him self a room with one bed.

… _25 minutes later…_

Sam was just unpacking his bag in his room when the door opened and Dean shot in.

"Hey Sam? I need to talk to you." Dean said, motioning for him to follow him.

Once they were both out side Dean turned around and spoke.

"All right, I just found out that the police are going to be taking a trip to the bridge today in the afternoon, so we're meeting them there to find out if there's any info we missed. Then-"

"Dean wait. What about Jess?" asked Sam.

"What about her?" asked Dean.

"We can't just leave her here!" shouted Sam.

"Uh…yeah…actually we can…COME ON! She's an adult Sam! I think she can take care of her self!" yelled Dean.

"I know…it's…it's just that…" mumbled Sam.

"It's what!?!" asked Dean.

"Nothing…I'm staying here." Said Sam.

Dean glared then whispered, "Man, I swear I don't know you."

_**------------------------------------------------**_

…_**18 hours later…Haunted bridge…**_

_**------------------------------------------------**_

Dean sat in the impala at the end of the old looking bridge, wondering when the hell he'd be able to get out of here.

"For someone who haunts a place, the chic takes way too long to get there…" Dean muttered to himself as he got out of the car and walked over to the left side of the bridge. "Well…this is just as boring as it gets." "W-wait…what the hell-"Dean said coughing and gagging. "Aw man! What's that s-smell!" _It just had better not be me_ thought Dean while smelling his armpits. _No…not me…Man, I always knew using chocolate syrup as body wash would make me smell sweet…but it's not like I need to smell sweet… _thought Dean, leaning on the bridge and laughing to himself.

All of a sudden two pairs of headlights turned on.

"What the heck! Man don't you kids know that this bridge is off limits! I mean someone just got murdered here! And you and your sorry little self's got to come over here and be all 'Oh! I think I'll check out the haunted bridge!' HAVN'T YOU LEARNED-" "… O-k-a-y…this is awkward…" Dean said, while looking at his car in surprise that the Headlight's were turned on. _Now I could of swore that I turned the car off… _Thought Dean taking his keys out of his pocket and looking at them. _Ohh boy…turns out this is gonna be a fun night after all… _thought Dean while staring at his car.

A couple seconds later the car turned its engine on and slowly sped up towards Dean.

_Ok that's not cool! Uh…wait a minute…WHAT THE HELL! YOU ARE SO NOT GETTING __**MY**__ BLOOD OVER __**MY **__CAR!!! _Thought Dean as he started running towards the other end of the bridge. _Damn it! I didn't even want to do this… _Thought Dean, as he hopped over the bridges side.

_Great…and I just took a shower before I left…wait…why is this smell familiar… _"AW CRAP!!!"

**_----------------------------------_**

**_Meanwhile at the Motel…_**

**_----------------------------------_**

Sam was in bed and whipping about…another tough night huh kid? Meanwhile Jess was also having a rough night because of Sam's twisting, turning, and the funny noises he was making.

"Sam?" Jessica asked, sitting up and leaning on the bed frame. "Sam?" Jessica asked again this time trying to shake Sam awake. "Sam…S-Sam please wake up…" She begged, getting scared from looking at Sam's reckless movements.

"Jess!" Sam shouted, waking up and looking hysterically around the room…and ceiling…before finally settling his eyes on Jessica.

"Hey…Sam you ok?" Jessica asked, looking worriedly at Sam.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Sam said, wincing.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh…" Sam said, holding his head in his hands.

"Sam…"

"Don't worry…It's just a headache." Sam replied, now clenching his hair cause it really hurt.

"…I'll get the Tylenol." Jessica said, getting up and going to her duffle.

A few minutes later, Jess came back with Tylenol and a bottle of water.

"Thanks." Sam said after gulping two pills down, and lying back down on the bed.

After an hour of relaxing there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" Sam asked answering the door, while staring at the ground and holding onto the door.

"Hey Sam."


	4. KANDACE!

**A Wonderful World**

**Chapter 4: KANDACE!**

"Kandace?!"

"Yeah me, now I kind of need your help with something…soo do you think I could borrow you for a sec?" asked the girl standing in the doorway with wet brown hair and radiant blue eyes.

"Uh…well…I kind of-"

"Sam? Who's at the door?"

Kandace arched an eyebrow at Sam.

"Hold Jess I'll be right back!" Sam said as he shut the door and stepped out side. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here! You're supposed to be-"

"Sam! Did you not hear me? I need your help!" Kandace said crossing her arms.

"Ok…I'll help you…but first do you're parents know you're here? How did you even get here?" asked Sam.

"…I've got my ways… Anyways, I've been kind of not feeling well lately and-"

"YOU CAME HERE BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T FEELING GOOD?!?! Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if that was just some stupid excuse to come here and see me…" shouted Sam.

"…Well…actually it was! But-"

"Ok, that's it I'm taking you home!" Sam said grabbing Kandace's right arm.

"NO! wait! You don't understand! I can explain! I didn't come here for that…well… actually that was just part of it… But NO! It-it's it's not how you think it is! I mean…AW MAN! I DON'T KNOW! JUST LET GO OF ME!" Kandace yelled trying to get out of Sam's strong grip, only failing to do so.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it if I don't?" Sam asked taking her into the motel room.

"…I'll…I'll…I'll report a kidnapping!!! NOW LET GO!!!" shouted Kandace.

"Now exactly how are you going to do that if I have you in here…there's no phone." Said Sam.

"I've got a cell phone smart-ass!" Kandace shouted, smiling while showing Sam her cell phone with her left hand.

"Hmm…Cell phone huh? Well I guess that means you can call your mother then huh?" Sam asked raising his eyebrows and letting go of her arm.

"Sam? Who is she?" asked Jessica.

"Oh…Um… I know her from a previous _job_." Sam said taking a second to glance at Jess.

"A job?" asked Jessica.

"It was before I was in College Jess." Said Sam.

"Jess huh?" Kandace said skipping over to Jessica. "Hi, I'm Kandace." Said Kandace, while holding her hand out to shake Jessica's.

"Nice to meet you Kandace, and its Jessica actually." Jessica said smiling and shaking Kandace's hand.

"…I hope you get _burned_…" Kandace dangerously whispered so that only her and Jessica could hear.

"E-excuse me?" Jessica asked, her smile turning into a frown.

"Oh! Nothing!" Kandace said smiling.

Suddenly the door opened, and everyone turned to face it.

"WOW! DUDE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" asked Kandace.

"Uh…wow…Hey uh Dean y-you all right?" asked Sam.

"Just Peachy." Dean said sarcastically while walking threw the doorway.

"Whoa…dude…you smell!" Sam said waving his hand through the air by his nose.

"Yeah… I know." Dean said not too thrillingly.

"…Uh…I-is that?" Sam asked, pointing to Dean's shirt.

"Why yes, I believe so Sam…NOW DON'T PUSH IT!" shouted Dean.

* * *

HEY! Sorry it's been awhile since I updated! I've had a bit of a writer's block... Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! 

**SUPERNATURAL SEASON 3 STARTS IN LESS THAN AN HOUR FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY :)**

Hopefully all of you will like the new Season!...There's going to be _two new_ _girls_! Not that I'm totally happy with that...

- Emberseve


End file.
